


The Wounds We Share

by captainronnie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pacific Rim AU, barduil gift exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainronnie/pseuds/captainronnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, legions of monstrous creatures called Kaiju arose from the sea, bringing with them all-consuming war. To fight the Kaiju, mankind developed giant robots called Jaegers, designed to be piloted by two humans locked together in a neural bridge. However, even the Jaegers are not enough to defeat the Kaiju, and humanity is on the verge of defeat. Mankind’s last hope now lies with a newly un-retired pilot and a mysterious man with an unknown past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BANG9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANG9/gifts).



> This is my very first time using AO3, so I apologise if I didn't tag stuff properly. I think I got the hang of it.
> 
> I really hope that you all enjoy it, especially BANG9. The second I saw this AU suggested my mind clung so hard and I really hope I've done it justice. I'm having a lot of fun writing this, and I do hope to get the whole thing up soon :D

**Hong Kong, November 2024**

Bard had another nightmare about his wife. It had been a few years, but the wounds were still so fresh. He saved so many lives, but he couldn't save hers. He couldn't stop thinking about her recently, probably because he was finally being recommissioned. It wasn't customary to force people together, but the last level four Kaiju wiped out half of the pilots in China. Until the rangers were armed with more Jaegers, they needed all the help they could get.

He cleaned himself up as best he could, but his eyes were still tired and puffy. He heard the feet of his children around in their rooms. They had to pack up and join him at the Shatterdome, there was really no way around that. After their mother died, he wanted to give them as much of a normal life as he could. He wanted them to move back to Wales, his home country, but it was much cheaper to stay nearby. Part of him always wanted to go back, and he felt guilty about that. Bard felt guilty about a lot of things, though.

“Da,” He heard his youngest daughter yawn from the hallway. “Do we really have to go back?”

Bard had just set a plate of toast down on the table. He looked up and nodded solemnly. “Aye, my dear. Won’t be too long. We’ll be back before you know it.”

She didn’t seem very convinced. None of his children did, and with good reason. He didn’t know exactly how they felt, but they didn’t like that he was going back. He didn’t have to agree and they all knew. It was too late to back down, and he hoped that the Kaiju would hold off until the new Jaegers were built and ready for combat. That could be over a year, and Lord knows those monsters didn’t play by the rules.

At least they would be safe at the Shatterdome. Out of the eight worldwide, none had been breached yet. Even in their small home at the far edge of Hong Kong, they were at risk.

The family of four ate their small breakfast in silence. None of his kids would make eye contact with him and he dismissed himself to gather his things. He heard them whispering as he put all his prized possessions in a suitcase. Pictures, mostly. Trinkets. His wife’s wedding ring.

Once the bustle of the city became too loud to stand through the thin walls was when they decided to head out. As soon as they exited the complex, Bard saw an army vehicle sitting across the street with some men waiting outside. That would be their ride to the base, he assumed. They approached with no problems, and the soldiers helped get their bags inside. The ride was long, they probably could have walked faster, but when it started to rain he was glad they had some shelter.

\-- --

When they arrived that the Shatterdome, there were a few other cars that pulled up around the same time. They all drove straight into a garage beneath the base. Bard was antsy, not quite sure who he might see, or if anyone he once cared about was still alive.

Bain jumped out of the car first, right as it stopped. Bard second, and he helped Tilda out. Sigrid declined help, and by her tone she was definitely angry. He pulled their bags from the vehicle, and as his back was turned he heard someone calling him.

“Bard the Bowman.”

The voice was familiar, and he turned around to see a tall, war torn man standing before him. The first face he saw was at least a friendly one. “Thorin Oakenshield,” He paused. “I haven’t heard that name in quite a long time.”

“I hope it feels right to hear it again,” Thorin said, patting a hand on Bard’s shoulder after he walked closer.

It was weird, but it did feel right. He looked to his children and said, “You all remember Thorin, yes?” They all made bored ‘yes’ sounds. “Sorry. They’re all less than thrilled to be here.”

“I don’t blame them. Still, we are forever grateful that you could make it.”

Thorin showed them to their living quarters. They all had separate rooms on the same block, so there would be no fighting over space. Along the way, Bard learned that Thorin had been promoted to Marshal after his father died. The two met as new recruits, both of them training to be rangers. Thorin and his father were pilots of the Oakenshield, a Mark III Jaeger with powerful defenses. It had solid reinforced arms that no Kaiju had yet to break through. It was built specially for them, so they named it after themselves. It was decommissioned after Thrain died [complications from black market Kaiju substances].

Once his children were getting settled in their new rooms, Bard invited Thorin into his own so they could chat privately.

“So,” He started, “Are you coming out of retirement?”

Thorin smiled softly. “I take it you want me to be your partner.”

Bard shrugged. “You’re the only one I know so far. All these kids are...young. I don’t know if I could trust them.”

“I picked out some potentials specially for you. One of them arrived the same time you did, but he’s very quiet. Keeps to himself, but he’s savage in battle. I think you’ll like him.”

Without a name, Bard didn’t know who to anticipate. Since he mentioned ‘he’, that narrowed the scope by about half. Most of the people he had seen were rowdy, really cocky looking. He didn’t really  _ trust  _ Thorin, per se, but they trained together. Fought side by side. If anyone could help Bard out, it would be him.

\-- --

Thorin’s nephews, Kili and Fili, stopped by to watch over the kids and get them some food. They were drift partners together, which made sense. The two were inseparable, and made an excellent team. He never saw them firsthand, but he would see news recaps occasionally. They had a great dynamic. He had no idea who the Marshal had lined up, and he hoped to find a good partner with even a fraction of that trust.

They two of them walked down one floor to the sparring rooms. A sizeable crowd had already shown up. There were five Jaegers and two solid teams. It was technically free game for the other ones, but Bard’s Jaeger was still sitting in the hangar, so he knew for sure they would bring him back no matter what.

Lots of people he didn’t know or recognize pat him on the shoulder as he walked through to the padded arena. His body was shot with nervousness - so many people gathered to watch him get paired with someone new. Most rangers joined with someone they trusted, as he did with his wife. No one could replace her, but he felt a duty to the people of Earth to try and find another person to connect with.

Bard was handed a bo staff. He swung it around a few times, getting a feel for the motions again. He spent a fair amount of time training after he was asked to come back, but it would be a bit before he was at his full strength again.

From behind, Thorin started calling names. The first person to step up was one of those rowdy jock-types he saw earlier. He looked focused when he walked up, determined.

Unfortunately, once the sparring began, he was taken down in two moves. There was a loud ‘oohhhhh’ coming from his friends standing in the sidelines.

“Sorry, kid,” Bard said, helping the young man back up. He grumbled something and rubbed his back as he went back to stand with his friends.

A similar fate fell upon the next few candidates. Four were down, he had no idea how many were left. The only one to even remotely match up with him was a young woman - though she already had a drift partner, he was standing in the crowd. There was a sling on his arm, so he could only assume she was looking for a short term replacement.

“Thranduil,” Thorin called. “You’re up.”

A blond haired man walked out onto the mat. Bard actually winced when he looked him over - his left eye was white and there were scars down his face and neck. He also appeared to be the oldest of the potentials so far. He gripped tightly to the staff. If he was chosen, there had to be a reason. He wasn’t going to hold back.

They both got into position, and the blond man nodded. He made the first swing, horizontally. Bard blocked it, holding his stick vertically, then pushing Thranduil backwards, and he held the staff up to his neck. One point: Bard.

Thranduil visibly took a breath, once again swinging his staff like a sword. Bard moved backwards, blocking every hit. However, as the other man hit, he kept taking steps backwards until he stepped off the mat. One point: Thranduil.

“Remember: it’s a dialogue, not a fight, gentleman,” He heard Thorin say from the sidelines.

That was the first bit of advice he had given out of the five candidates. This was the one that Thorin spoke about earlier, which changed his approach. Bard was trying to analyze the man’s movements. They were all from the elbow, he didn’t use too much of his shoulder. Clearly something in his past gave him the finesse of a swordsman. There was grace in his steps, meanwhile Bard had always trained more for power versus dexterity.

From that point on, every swing had an equal reaction from one another. Bard moved, Thranduil moved, and vice versa. One swing, one block. The goal was still to win, and they both gained two more points off each other until they were at 3/3. The next point decided the match.

Bard made the first move, swinging down vertically, which was blocked by Thranduil, holding his staff over his head. Using the back end of the staff, Bard made a low swing upwards - another block. They both rocked back, and swing forward, crossing their sticks in the middle. Thranduil moved back and thrust towards his stomach, and Bard stepped backwards, just narrowly dodging the motion. Thranduil spun the staff, moving forwards, Bard did the same moving backwards. The two staves hit in the air once again, and Thranduil pushed again, trapping Bard’s staff on the ground. He took a swing at the brunet’s neck - he ducked.

Thranduil spun around again, going for Bard’s legs. He jumped, but he landed right as the blond went for his neck again. The two locked eyes, both breathing heavily. He didn’t block. The match was over.

“And we have a winner.”

Bard dropped the staff to the ground and looked over to Thorin. He was hiding a grin as he scribbled down some more notes on his clipboard. Thranduil stepped backwards and bowed before resuming his place in the crowd. He saw the kid with the sling handing him a towel, and the girl he fought earlier was speaking with him as well. Perhaps they knew each other. A towel waved in front of his face, and it was the Marshal.

“How did you like him?”

“Who is he?”

“He’s an American, actually. He used to be stationed in Anchorage, but then his partner died in battle. His son, Legolas, was stationed there as well until he was injured. You fought his partner, Tauriel. She’s powerful, another good candidate for you.”

He tried to remember everything he had felt during their fight. Their moves weren’t perfectly in sync, but it still felt like a dance. His trainer said that’s what drifting should be like: fluid, easy, and natural. Bard couldn’t stop staring at this mysterious man. As he was being ushered from the room, they locked eyes again, and they nodded at each other before they were out sight.

“Bard,” He heard his name, and he turned back to Thorin. “Did you hear anything I just said?”

“No. Sorry, I wasn’t listening.”


	2. Hesitation

After the trials, he was so sure he wanted to get back into the program - fight for the greater good once more. But one restless sleep thinking about what it meant to connect to someone new put him on edge. He asked to have a few days to think. Bard spent a few days wandering alone in the halls, training by himself when everyone else was asleep. He checked in on the kids every so often, but they were all still too upset to talk to him. His son spent a lot of time with Thorin’s nephews, they weren’t much older than he was. The girls spent time with each other. Everything was tense, but they would settle in soon enough.

“Bard,” Thorin’s voice echoed through the empty gym. Bard was busy doing pull ups, he didn’t stop even after he was approached. “We need your answer soon. There’s supposed to be an attack on Japan within the next twelve hours, and I want all my Jaegers ready in case we need to assist.”

“I told you, I need time,” Bard said, his voice tight.

He heard the other man sigh. He let himself down to the ground and he rubbed his arms. He didn’t face Thorin while he started speaking again. “I know you do. I know this is hard, because I feel it, too. I lost my father, and I haven’t been able to get back in a suit since. If it wasn’t your Jaeger sitting in the hangar, I wouldn’t have bothered.”

Bard hadn’t even gone to see his old Jaeger since he arrived. Thinking about it was too much sometimes, he didn’t know how being back inside it would be.

“My children don’t want me to be here. They want to go back home, and not just to our shit apartment at the edge of town. My focus should be on them, but I feel like I have unfinished business.”

“Go talk to him.”

Bard didn’t need to ask who. “I don’t want to. Not yet.”

“It wasn’t a request, it’s an order. If you don’t, he, Tauriel, and his son will be leaving.” He aggressively said. He paused, then continued, calmer, “We have enough backup pilots to assist Tokyo. If you want to be here, then be here. Talk to Thranduil.”

In that moment, he remembered why he didn’t particularly like Thorin that much. They got along, but he was persistent to the point of aggression. Everything had to be his way sometimes. The only person who he was thoroughly respectful of was his father, who was exactly the same but older. Even if Bard didn’t like his attitude, he was right. He wanted to get back in the game, and to do that he had to at least speak with the man.

\-- --

It was still early morning when he got back to his room. He didn’t see any of the other pilots on his walk back, if they were going to be deployed as backup, they needed all the rest they could get. His kids were asleep, too. The rest of the base, however, was pretty active and there were tons of people running around on the other levels. Being able to predict a Kaiju attack was both a blessing and a curse. It was a constant reminder of danger, but they had time to prepare for it. Like a hurricane.

Bard showered quickly, he didn’t want to be sweaty and gross meeting with Thranduil. Watching him around the base, he noticed that the blond man walked with elegance, poise, and held himself proudly. He seemed kind to the people he liked and standoffish around the people he didn’t. He wanted to make a good first impression - or, technically second. The first time they met there wasn’t much of an exchange of words, so this would be their first conversation.

Thranduil wasn’t in his cabin, which meant he had gone somewhere else. He checked the mess hall, the gym, and the control room. There was a ton of activity going on, it was hard to be sure, but Bard didn’t find him anywhere. The only place he hadn’t checked was the hangar - also the only place he hadn’t gone since he arrived. For some weird reason, he felt like Thorin was doing this on purpose.

He felt his heart racing as he walked towards the hangar entrance, and that’s when the alarm sounded. Now everyone’s panicked movements turned frantic. People were rushing in and out of the hangar bay, and he watched as the only Jaeger in view was pieced together.

“ _Da!_ ”

Bain called out from the edge of the hallway. Bard rushed over to him, saying, “You shouldn’t be down here. There’s too much going on.”

“I know, but I want to watch.”

“There’s screens in the mess hall. Come, I’ll take you there, now.”

Bain protested, he wanted to watch the Jaegers get put together and prepared for battle. His son had always looked up to him in everything he did, even before the Kaiju attacks started. Everything was simpler back then - they all led normal lives. Happy. Doing normal, honest work was what he wanted his son to do, not battle potentially to the death. He never considered his time in the Jaeger Program to be role model worthy, but rangers were treated as heroes. He couldn’t really fault his son for following what everyone else thought.

“Where are your sisters?”

“In their rooms. They don’t want to see what’s going on.”

 _That’s for the best_ , Bard thought.

He got his son settled in the mess hall, both sitting on a tabletop. Everything had slowed down once the attack started. There wasn’t much anyone could do, except wait to see what happened.

An eerie silence fell across the hall once the Jaegers touched down. There were news cameras following the battle, making sure everything was on film. Bard didn’t understand how people could risk their lives for the sake of the news, but it shed a light on the true horrors that went on. Images floated by of these young men and women - who they were, old interviews on why they joined. He turned away, he couldn’t watch.

As he turned, he caught a glimpse of that pale, scarred face that haunted his mind. Thranduil was standing about fifty feet away, alone like a yellow beacon in the sea of dark haired men. Bard hopped up to his feet, crossing in front of his son [whom didn’t notice he had left at all]. He gently pushed his way through the crowd until he stopped in front of Thranduil.

“We should talk,” Bard said.

Thranduil turned, and just as he did, there was a loud roaring crash on the screen. Neither of them watched, but both of them knew exactly what happened. From the gasps and the sudden burst of people getting up to leave…

He simply nodded, and the two quietly exited the mess hall.

\-- --

The two went searching for a quiet place to speak. Everything was getting loud again, and Hong Kong sent off two Jaegers to assist in Tokyo. Bard had no idea how to start the conversation, but he didn’t need to. Thranduil spoke first.

“The Kaiju are getting stronger,” Thranduil said. “We aren’t strong enough on our own anymore. They send out teams of warriors instead of relying on one. Only a few years ago it took one Jaeger to give hope to humanity. Now they're being torn apart one by one and our cities feel the quake of destruction.”

“I know this,” Bard said. “Why are you telling me?”

“Because while you've been comfortable in your retirement, dozens of young rangers have lost their lives.”

“I know the cost of war.”

“So do I.” Thranduil stepped so he was face-to-face with Bard. He was so close, he could feel his breath on his neck. Bard looked him in the eyes - both of them. ”When Thorin asked me to come, he said he found a new partner for me. I showed up out of disbelief.”

“The first round, when you kept swinging at me. That was a test, wasn't it?”

“Of sorts, yes.”

Bard took a step back and said, “I’m sorry I made you wait for an answer.”

Thranduil stepped closer again. Bard thought he should’ve been uncomfortable, but he wasn’t. He had no reason to trust the man, but his gut was telling him he should. “What _is_ your answer?”

Bard could have told him all of his insecurities. How he spent the last few days in a daze because he couldn’t imagine anyone replacing the partner he lost. Thinking about how his children must hate him because he promised he wouldn’t leave them. The longing he felt, over the last few years because he wanted to return - and then crushing guilt that followed when he finally did. However, he didn’t have to say any of those things. He would find out in the drift.

“I want you to be my copilot.”


	3. Drifting

Once the clock was reset, everything was business as usual. Thorin’s nephews and another team went off and took care of the Kaiju in Tokyo, and their Jaegers were being repaired. They had about two weeks to prepare for the next one; the target wasn’t yet determined.

Bard and Thranduil set up a test drift, to see if they were truly compatible. It was a couple days after the attack so everything could settle down. They were both visibly anxious. Bard was about to show his deepest secrets to someone he barely knew. Recent thoughts no other person had seen, and old memories that were once shared with one other person. He liked to think it was rare to be drift compatible, like soulmates. Two people destined to share this burden together, and no one else. As he slipped on his battle gear, he realised he was wrong. There were still billions of people left on Earth, and billions more to be born. 

To think one person and one alone could be ‘made for you’ was...a childish thought. It was one that he clung to for so long, though. He had to start letting it go if he was going to be of any use in the drift.

“ _ There she is. The Black Arrow. _ ”

Bard had his head down as he walked through the hangar. It was the first time since arriving on the base. Thorin led the two men to their Jaeger, and hearing the name once more sent a chill down his spine.

The Black Arrow was a Mark III Jaeger. Though it was specialized for long-range combat, it was still deadly up close. The right arm turned into a crossbow, which shot high velocity plasma missiles, capable of blasting a Kaiju head right off. Or, it could do that with a level 3. It had been upgraded to fight against level 4’s, but he had yet to see how it fared in battle.

Stepping inside the head, Bard pressed a hand to his chest and had to lean against the wall for a moment.

“Are you alright?” Thranduil asked.

His nerves were getting the best of him. Last time he was at the helm, the left side had ripped off.

“Do you have a side preference?” Bard asked, ignoring his question. He stood himself back up and walked over to the pods, gripping tightly to the metal frame.

After waiting a few seconds, he replied, “I’ve always been on the left.”

So Bard stepped into the right side, and Thranduil on the left. He felt more comfortable being on the right anyway, he had more control of the crossbow that way. Still, standing in the Black Arrow with someone else at his side felt...strange. It didn’t feel wrong; it was nerve wracking. His head felt like it was filling with air. Pressure from the height, anxiety swelling in his chest - his heart in his throat, pounding in his ears. He shut his eyes as this feeling overtook him.

“ _ Bard. _ ”

The calm voice rang out above the rest, settling the storm and bringing him back to the present. He turned his head to his new partner.

“We don’t have to do this today.”

The sound of his suit finally locking into place said otherwise. Not that it was difficult to undo, but in Bard’s mind that meant he had to go through with it. He was sure once he was in the drift, he could control his emotions.

“ _ Are you two ready? _ ” The control room operator asked.

“Aye,” Bard quickly replied.

Thranduil settled back and said, “Yes.”

“ _ Alright. _ ” There was some silence from the control room, but everything else was firing up. The monitors before them were displaying a lot of information, the biggest thing was connection to the Jaeger. “ _ Left hemisphere calibrated, _ ” They confirmed. A few seconds later, “ _ Right hemisphere calibrated. Pilot to Jaeger connection is complete. _ ”

“Don’t chase the rabbits,” Bard said under his breath.

His vision shifted to black for a couple seconds. A burst of memories flashed before him. His children being born were the first. Bain, Sigrid, Tilda - their first steps, first day of school. The big things at first, then little moments. The second he saw his wife is when he started slipping, but then something else popped up. Another woman, just as beautiful as his own wife. It was a wedding, but not his own. A young man, blond and handsome with piercing blue eyes. Thranduil?

Time raced forward from that point. He saw various images pass through his mind, but it all stopped at one fixed point. He heard an alert outside of the memories, saying that they were falling out of alignment.

“Thranduil!” Bard called over. It was too late. The memory was so vivid, he felt like he was standing inside it with him.

They were in a Jaeger, a different one than his own. It looked like the same inside as every other one, but the pilots were Thranduil and the same woman from the wedding. The giant eye holes showed a huge Kaiju coming for them. He heard a loud, deep shout coming from Thranduil both in and out of the memory.

“Power us down,” Bard said, his tone exasperated. His own memories were taking over himself, he was also falling out of alignment with the Jaeger, but he was still stuck inside the memory. Both were going on at the same time.

Neither man knew where to watch. They were so helpless in their own minds. Bard couldn’t watch his own memory again, but it hurt so much less remembering than feeling the devastation of Thranduil’s. Their connection was so strong, all the emotions were being passed through the drift. Everything was shaking, echoing through his skull.

There was another piercing cry. Everything went white as both of the Jaegers in their memories were torn apart.

They both finally fell out of alignment as the  _ Black Arrow _ was shut down.

\-- --

Neither man said a word to each other. Maybe it was from embarrassment, or perhaps there was simply nothing to say. Bard didn’t look up. Everything was so fresh, he needed time to process not only his feelings, but the ones that were shared from Thranduil. Their connection was so raw and unexpected. He was surprised, to say the least.

When he walked passed Thorin, he had a look on his face. Not really disappointment, but like a facial apology. He knew both of their stories, he brought them together. He left out a key detail that they both had suffered great losses. He probably didn’t expect their memories to fuse in the drift, or that they would have to do an emergency shut down before something horrible happened. Or he expected them to discuss their hardships before diving right in. Bard didn’t want to ask any questions once he made his decision, he figured he would see what was needed. It was wrong to assume that they would both be mentally stable enough to handle seeing a stranger's deepest and most vivid memories.

The good part was that now they knew what they were getting into. The hard part was that now they had to convince everyone, including themselves, that it wouldn’t happen again.

Bard didn’t say anything to anyone, not even his children, as he made his way back to his living quarters. He just wanted to process everything in his mind. His kids followed him back up, trying to ask him questions, but they quickly realised that it was a mistake. They were concerned. They couldn’t see what went on, but they knew something bad happened. He kissed them all on their heads and they ran back to their rooms. He looked down the hall, watching Bain hop away, and he locked eyes with Thranduil again.

There was red surrounding his one icy blue eye, the other still an eerie white. Bard looked forward at his door, contemplating speaking with him, but when he looked back, Thranduil had already gone.

\-- --

Bard should be used to restless sleep, but that night was the worst in a long time. The memories he’d seen were melding with his own in his dreams, trying to process what had transpired. He shot awake when he heard a knock. He rubbed his eyes as they came into focus. The knock came again as he stood up slowly, trying to shake the sleepy fog from his brain. He undid the latch and pulled the heavy metal door open. Standing before him was Thranduil - he looked much smaller standing at the base of the steps.

“May we talk?”

The first words Bard said since the test drift was a small, “Yes. Of course.”

He decided to make himself presentable and he tossed on a shirt as the blond man closed the door behind him; he actually expected it to be one of his children. But it was usually proper to be fully clothed during most conversations, especially serious ones. Bard motioned to the only chair in the room while he sat back down on his bed, and Thranduil cautiously sat. He looked just as tired and worn out. His eyes weren't red, but there was still a pink tinge to both.

“What happened earlier...I don’t think about this often. I don’t think about  _ her  _ often.”

Bard had no clue how to respond. She was obviously important to him, but everyone had their reasons for everything. He personally spent a lot of time thinking about his wife, especially since he was asked to come out of retirement. Before that it wasn’t so constant. Thranduil had visible scars that reminded him. It made sense he wouldn’t want to think about her when all he had to do was look in a mirror to remember what he lost.

“I take it Thorin didn’t tell you why he wanted us to partner up?” Bard asked.

“No. He didn’t.”

The corners of his lips curled up. “He didn’t tell me either.”

Knowing they were both going in blind put them on common ground, so that comment settled the room. There was still a strong tension - words that were still unsaid. Thranduil stood up, pacing back and forth very slowly. He took in a shaky breath and let it out, his chest stammering.

“I’m worried,” Bard said finally. Thranduil stopped in place while his back was still turned. “What I felt in the drift was stronger than anything I’ve ever known. I first caught a glimpse of it when we fought...it left me craving more. I wanted to know more, but I was afraid.”

Thranduil visibly tensed. “Are you afraid of me?”

“No,” He replied quickly, standing as the word left his mouth.

Thranduil half turned. “Then what?”

Bard glanced away. “I...I don’t know.”

A finger touched his chin, lifting his head up. Electricity surged through his body as his eyes connected once more with Thranduil’s. The finger traced up his jaw until he felt his hand resting on the back of his neck. His heart was beating faster. This was the feeling he got before, only intensified a thousand percent. They both held in place, hesitant to move.

Finally, Bard took a step forward, reaching out and touching Thranduil’s waist. He moved closer until their bodies were barely pressed together. His thoughts stopped, his heart was pounding in his ears again. His breath was shallow and quiet. Everything in the room was still.

Thranduil leaned in, gently grazing his lips against Bard’s; he gasped sharply. They waited hesitantly, neither one wanting to move first. At the same time, they both leaned in, pressing their lips together. Both their bodies erupted in flame - the tender kiss was passionate. This was the pull he felt. The energy intensified, and Bard was pulled in deeper.

Time broke the kiss. Neither of them looked at each other, just staring intently at the other’s mouths. Bard watched Thranduil’s jaw quake and he stepped backwards.

“ _ I’m sorry." _

“Don’t be,” Bard breathed softly.


	4. Trust

**Chapter 4: Trust**

 

“Bard,” Thorin called from across the mess hall. “We need to talk.”

He was just standing up to clear his plate. He internally groaned - the last thing he wanted to do was speak with anyone about the day before. Everyone had avoided it so far. Not quite asking him how he was, but also being convincingly casual. But it was the Marshal’s job to discuss these things.

“Can it wait?” He asked.

Thorin walked past him, heading towards the control room. “Now, Bard.”

Bard rolled his eyes and tossed his plate in the trash as he exited the mess hall. He went up to the control room where the two surprisingly were not alone. Thranduil was also waiting, staring out into the hangar. His heart skipped a beat when he turned, and while distracted, he nearly collided with Thorin. Thranduil smiled, and Bard’s face started burning.

Fortunately, Thorin didn’t seem to notice their exchange, and he jumped right into business. “I want to apologise to both of you. I should have said something, even before your fight.”

“The fault is not yours. It’s not your job to tell us about each other, we had plenty of time to discuss our pasts before our drift yesterday.” Thranduil said as he took a few strides across the room.

“Neither of us are blaming you, Thorin.”

“You may not be,” He continued, “But my superiors are questioning my authority. The other two teams we put together are having problems as well. They’re questioning the effectiveness of pairing people by chance.”

Bard stared over at Thranduil, who was intently staring at Thorin. He had a fire in his eyes, like he was ready to fight. “You weren’t pairing people by chance. You selected candidates you believed to be right for one another, and it’s up to the pilots to decide if they’re up for the challenge of working with someone new. I didn’t travel across an ocean because of _chance_. It’s a calculated risk.”

“Calculated or not, it’s still a risk, and it’s one that the higher ups are not so keen on continuing.”

“Have the other new teams drifted yet?” Bard asked.

“Yesterday, after you two had left. They managed to operate their Jaegers, but couldn’t cooperate while connected.”

That wasn’t good. Rangers all had the same training, but putting that to the test with someone else was entirely different. That was why many of them were recruited with their partners already - they knew one another and got along. Then once they entered the drift, it was simply getting used to seeing exactly how the other person thought.

“Let us try again,” Bard offered, looking to Thorin. “The two of us, we talked last night. I think a second time will be better.”

Thorin folded his arms. “What makes you think this time will be different?”

“What makes you think that it won’t be?”

Thorin clenched his jaw and stared off into the hangar. He let out a heavy, frustrated sigh and nodded. “Alright. This evening, you two can try again.”

_Six O’Clock. Be ready._

Thranduil dismissed himself and Bard followed him out. He walked a few steps ahead until he abruptly stopped at the end of the hall. “I’m still sorry about last night,” He said.

The night before, Bard insisted he didn’t need to be sorry. They didn’t really get a chance to talk about it. Thranduil was so shaken that he left without saying anything else. Bard reached up and touched the back of his neck, remembering how strong and gentle he was. He breathed in softly. “As I said last night, you don’t need to apologise.”

“And why shouldn’t I?” He turned swiftly, his long hair whipping around him. “I should feel guilty.”

“Do you?”

Thranduil hesitantly shook his head. “ _I…_ ” His mouth hung slightly open as he leaned forward, his gaze absent. The sound of footsteps coming from the adjacent corridor made him flinch and he centered himself again. “I will see you at six.”

As a few control room workers walked into sight, Thranduil made his leave. Bard wanted to follow, but he didn’t want to pry. He was trying his hardest not to think too deeply about all that had transpired already. Their only experience had trust built on a romantic dynamic, and it was natural his mind would try to replicate that. He couldn't be resistant. They were both trying to figure out their place in each other's mind...right?

In the midst of his own personal conflicts, he knew that he wanted to be back inside Thranduil’s head again. Then maybe he could get some clarity.

\-- --

Bard had gone back to his room to rest up. Once his head hit the pillow, he knocked out immediately. He had a dreamless nap, trying to catch up on missed sleep the past week or so. Everything was moving so quickly and yet he felt like he was standing still in time. He needed to replenish his energy so he could be a functional person instead of just absent and worried.

The blackout sleep he had left his chest hurting as he was awoken by a very loud siren. His eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the bright light that he left on. He turned over to the small TV in the corner of his room. His vision focused in on the red letters and the second he realised what they said, he sprung out of bed.

There was activity in the breach. The attack was ahead of schedule - they weren’t ready.

He was still forcing his shoes on as he stepped into the hallway. He saw his kids standing and he went over to them.

“Kids, stay up here.”

“Please don’t go out, da,” Sigrid said.

Bard sighed, “If they ask me, you know I must.”

In truth, he knew he would be sitting this one out again. Two teams were ready, two more on deck. Even if the new teams couldn’t cooperate, they had the minimum success. They didn’t get caught up in memories and shut down mentally and physically.

He held his children until they let go. Bain was eager to watch the battle in Tokyo, but this time he looked afraid. The danger was close, and it was real. At least they had each other to be a comfort. Bard wouldn’t let anything bad happen to them. He couldn’t. Sure, he had to be concerned about the entire population, but at the end of the day they were still his world.

“Stick together, I’ll come back here once it’s all over. I promise.”

They nodded, and glanced between their sad faces one more time. He lingered in the doorway for a moment and then headed to the control room.

As he walked in, he could see that the Jaegers were already up and running, a couple minutes from being deployed. He was impressed at how quickly everyone had moved, the alarm had only sounded about twenty minutes before. He stood off in one of the corners of the room, watching people run in and out.

Soon enough the two teams were deployed; the Kaiju was about fifty miles away from shore. Tensions were so high, someone tried speaking and they were shouted at to ‘shut up’. Kaiju attacks ran like clockwork for a while, but the first day of a new cycle was the worst. They had a new change up every couple months, it seemed. The theory was that eventually they would be coming once a week, then every day, until eventually their entire species would just pour through the breach. He didn’t want to think about that, but considering it had been nine days since Tokyo, that day was drawing near.

He kept his eyes fixed on the live feed; their view was limited to whatever news cameras were currently up in the air. Everything was going fine so far; they were on schedule. The monster was far enough out to where there they had plenty of time before it reached civilization. Their strongest fighters were out: _Durin’s Thunder_ and _Phantom Strike_.

“ _Intercepting Kaiju in ten seconds,_ ” One of the pilots called out. Tension was at its highest point. Everyone was bracing themselves. A number of people jumped when the mechanical fist collided into the Kaiju. A shockwave could be felt, even on the mainland, but only those who had been out in the field knew the sound of the thunder that came with the impact.

The Kaiju was _huge_. One of the biggest level four’s they’d seen in months. It was pushing through their defenses with ease. The angle of the cameras weren’t very ideal, so it was hard to see what was really going on, but there was a distinct sound of panic in the pilots voices. The monster climbed on top of one of the Jaegers and was pinning it in the water.

“ _We can’t move!_ ”

“ _Hold on, we’re trying to help._ ”

“ _Stop!_ ”

“ _Ahhhhhhh-_ ”

“ _Oh my God._ ”

“ _Oh my God!_ ”

“ _Blast him!_ ”

“ _I’m trying!_ _I’m trying!_ ”

“ _Blast cannon ready._ ”

It was too late. The Kaiju tore off both of arms, using them to knock _Durin’s Thunder_ off balance, the blast shooting up into the sky instead. It had fallen backwards into the water, meanwhile _Phantom Strike_ was crushed into the ocean as the monster stepped over it, continuing towards land.

“Kili! Fili!” Thorin shouted into the mic. He sounded so desperate, and Bard stepped into the room.

“ _We’re alright,_ ” One of their voices came through. The live feed showed the Jaeger emerging from the water where it had fallen over. They began charging for the Kaiju again, using their fully loaded blast cannon.

“Which team is ready to go out?” Thorin quickly asked. “They need backup immediately.”

“Two of the Jaegers are still being reassembled from yesterday.”

“Well, which one isn’t?”

“The Black Arrow is ready, sir.” One of the coordinators called out.

Thorin stared over at Bard, who finally stepped out of the shadows. “How long until the other ones are ready?”

“At least thirty minutes.”

“Thorin,” Bard started, “Let us go out.”

He stood there like he was considering it for a second. Then he finally said, “No. It’s out the question.”

“I _f you don’t, they’ll die!_ ” Bard retorted immediately.

That struck a nerve, and Thorin stomped across the room. Bard straightened himself up and puffed his chest out a bit. They were face to face, and the Marshal looked angry, but there was also fear behind his eyes. Everyone in the room went silent, watching this interaction. Thorin opened his mouth slightly, as if to say something but he pulled back and let out a very loud huff through his nostrils.

“This is not a test. Find Thranduil and be ready in five minutes. Don’t make me regret this.”

Bard nodded and swiftly turned and exited the room. He ran down the hallway and to the bottom floor. He needed to basically toss on his suit, also while finding Thranduil in the process. He entered the ‘locker room’-esque area where the battle suits were kept and he went directly to his. He heard the door open and shut, and loud footsteps. He peered around the wall and saw Thranduil, already suited up and walking towards him.

“How did you get ready so fast?” Bard asked as he stepped into his armored leg pieces.

“I was down here before the alarm sounded, getting ready. I decided to stay in the suit just in case. Would you like some help?”

“Gladly,” Bard said as the boots locked into place. It was such a chore getting the armor on. When he had ample time, it was simple enough, but his hands were trembling, trying to attach everything. He was so confident a minute ago, talking to Thorin, but the time crunch was overwhelming. There was no way he would be ready in five minutes. His hands fiddled with one of the latches and he let out a panicked _hrrrgh_ noise.

Thranduil grabbed his hand said, “Breathe. Take your time.”

Bard stopped and shut his eyes for a second. He held tightly to Thranduil’s hand as he steadied his breathing and let himself calm down. Then he let go, and continued putting his suit together.

It took him six minutes to get everything on, which was a record time. The two men sprinted through the hangar to the lifts. The ceiling was opened, and they were attaching the cables that would carry them towards the ocean. They stepped inside the Jaeger, and all the systems were powered on and waiting for connection. Being able to do things remotely was one of the most convenient inventions of the 21st century.

Without hesitation, they both stepped into place and began their connection. It took thirty seconds for the two of them to be calibrated to the machine. They looked over at each other, their gaze lingering as the overhead signal began initiating the pilot-to-pilot connection.

“Are you ready?” Thorin asked over the mic.

In unison, the two said, “ _Yes._ ”


	5. Synergy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I'm sorry this took longer than I thought! I was out of town for the holiday. I hope you all enjoy it <3 ]

_ NEURAL HANDSHAKE INITIATED. _

Memories were passing by, mixing and melding until their thoughts had become one. The process felt like an eternity, walking through their entire lives, but in reality it was only a matter of seconds. Bard wanted so badly to cling to everything, especially when he started seeing Thranduil’s memories, but he resisted.

They both made it through, their determination pushed them into alignment quickly and smoothly. Their first attempt, they didn’t even get through the initial mind meld - this time they knew what to expect. The dust had been cleared, they were back in action. Everything was now like clockwork. Moving quickly and in unison, they finished engaging all the systems and began transport.

The Jaeger dropped down in the ocean, and  _ Durin’s Thunder _ was busy trying to knock the Kaiju away from the shore.

“Arm the cannons,” Thranduil said, immediately switching into battle mode. He was focused and he pressed a few buttons, setting up his long-range artillery.

“Aye,” Bard replied, entering the same sequence on his side.

The left fist opened up, the metal shifting about to reveal a giant cannon connected to the arm. It started as a soft red and as it charged, the color turned to a bright white. The convenient thing about being connected was that Bard didn’t need to suggest they move closer - Thranduil already knew what he would have said. They both lifted their right leg and began walking forward through the rough waters. They sped up a bit so they were jogging towards the Kaiju, and Thranduil held up his left hand. When the other team was out of the way, he fired.

The plasma blast hit the Kaiju directly in the side, which got it caught off guard. They were firing repeatedly, and the beast was actually stunned for a few seconds. This gave the other team a brief moment to recuperate.

“‘Bout time you showed up,” Fili said over the comms.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

There was a crackling sound coming from the fog behind the Kaiju. Traces of purple and white lightning could be seen, and a giant axe crashed down through the mist into the monster’s back. It made a high pitched shriek as it was electrocuted by the blade, and it fell forward into the water. Bard and Thranduil stopped as it fell. The beast wouldn’t be felled so easily, but it once again gave the pilots a chance to think.

“ _ Black Arrow _ , stay back.” Thorin called over the comms.

Thranduil began charging the cannon again. “We can’t fall back now.”

“That’s not what he means,” Bard said. Thranduil tilted his head, and then under his breath said ‘aha’. “Are you ready to see what this thing can do?”

Thranduil pressed a few buttons and the cannon on his side re-formed back into a fist. Bard then poked a few settings on his side and the forearms sprung out, and an industrial size bowstring went across the ends, turning its arm into a crossbow. Instinctively, Thranduil reached to a compartment on the back of the Jaeger and pulled out a missile that was shaped into an arrow. He loaded the arrow and it locked into place.

The Kaiju was rising out of the water again.

“Kili, Fili, once we fire, you should be clear to finish it off with your axe. Got it?” Bard spoke to the other team.

“Copy that.”

The monster let out a roar, and Bard wasted no time firing. The missile shot a hundred yards into the beast’s mouth and stuck in its throat. Both men pressed on the screen and there was a giant explosion. Half of the Kaiju had been blown out, and while it bled into the water, it wobbled about as if trying to stay conscious. The same crackling lightning formed and using all the force they could muster, Durin’s Thunder hacked at the beast until it went finally went limp.

Cheering could be heard over the mics once it’s life signature was confirmed gone. Bard and Thranduil both let out sighs of relief, and the brunet smiled. A rush of euphoria washed over him, and that feeling must have traveled through the drift over to Thranduil. When he looked to his partner, he was also smiling - which was the first time he had seen it since they met.

The extraction team had pulled them out of the water and dropped them back down inside the Shatterdome. They were disconnected from each other, and then from the Jaeger. They stepped out back onto the platform and Bard placed a hand on Thranduil’s shoulder.

“We did good,” He said, still smiling.

He glanced down at Thranduil’s lips as they gently parted.  _ God _ , he wanted to taste him again. He spent all that time in his brain, he could have learned anything, but he didn’t. They were both too focused to let any excess thoughts through. That was the perfect kind of drift from a battle standpoint, but Bard couldn’t get any of the answers he had been searching for. 

Before either of them could make another move, the door opened, and a couple technicians walked in. They were thanked and congratulated on the successful mission. It was a quick interaction, and they began working on repairs. That was their cue to go down and face everyone else. They rode the lift down to the bottom floor, where Bard’s children wasted no time in running up and tackling him with a hug.

“Da!”

“You did it!”

“You were so brave!”

Bard hugged his children tightly as they excitedly shouted about how proud they were. He loved them so much. While the entire world once looked up to him, the only people he really cared to please were his children. He was their hero, and that was enough.

Kili and Fili emerged from their lift, and the blur of Thorin rushing through the crowd was what caught Bard’s eye. He watched the Marshal hug the two young men, and both of them looked so embarrassed. Then he looked beside him where Thranduil, Legolas, and Tauriel were all talking. They didn’t seem to be as outwardly affectionate with one another.

When it sounded like their conversation ended, Thranduil turned and he bowed his head.

“Are these your children?” He asked. He already knew the answer, having been in Bard’s head.

“Yes,” Bard said. His children finally let go and turned to face Thranduil. “This is Bain, Sigrid, and Tilda.”

Their excitement turned to apathy, and they all said ‘hello’ in a monotonous unison.

“Pleasure,” He said simply. “This is my son, Legolas. I don’t know if you were properly introduced.”

Bard reached over his kids to shake his hand, “No, I don’t believe we were. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name.”

Staring at Legolas up close was kind of surreal - he was the spitting image of his father. Or, at least the version he saw in Thranduil’s memories. Other than the blond hair and blue eyes, their faces were completely different now...but the scars were to blame for that.

Before their encounter could get anymore awkward, Thorin’s voice rose up above the crowd.

“Listen, everyone! This may have been a victory for us, but we cannot forget the lives lost today. The lives lost in Tokyo, and Anchorage before them.” Everyone hung their heads for an impromptu moment of silence.

“There’s been talk that the UN wants to shut down the Jaeger Program.” Some gasps and protests could be heard. “Quiet, please. We have been informed that we have one more chance to try and seal off the breach. Over the next few weeks, the strongest pilots from across the world will be making their way here for one more chance at a final assault. Until that happens, we need everyone to be on watch. There is time to celebrate, but come morning we all need to be prepared.”

There was still a low rumble of chatter going on in the hangar. Bard pulled his kids close again.

“Reset the clock.”

\-- --

All of Bard’s kids had gone to sleep, and though he was exhausted, he had a lot on his mind. He went out to one of the observation decks and watched as the engineering crew continued repairs on the  _ Black Arrow _ . He was mesmerised by the sparks flying about as cracks were welded shut. The whole evening had been loud and hectic. Despite the news about getting told they were all going to be out of jobs soon, that didn’t stop everyone from partying. He was pulled in thousands of different directions, so many people wanted to congratulate him on returning at full force. He also heard a lot of comments about not being sure if he’d be up to the task, which he took with a grain of salt. All those comments came from the drunk and rowdy, not the sober and sincere, so he didn’t know whether to be peeved or not.

Now that things had quieted down, he needed time to unwind. He still had so much to process, especially in regards to Thranduil. He was so stolid and focused at all times, compared to Bard who was...distracted. He managed to keep it down in battle, but every time he caught a glimpse of that silvery blond hair, he suddenly forgot how to speak.

The metal, grated walkway rattled quietly as someone walked up behind him. “May I join you?”

Thranduil.

“Of course,” Bard replied, patting at the empty spot next to him. He was sitting on the floor of the deck, about five feet from the edge.

Thranduil quietly knelt down and the two of them watched the watched the engineers.

“I couldn’t find you, someone said they saw you up here.”

“I’m sorry, did you need something?” Bard asked.

“Only to talk.”

Bard shifted to a cross legged position, angled towards Thranduil. “What about?”

Thranduil didn’t make eye contact, he didn’t move. He kept his head forward, still watching the workers. “I have been inside your mind, and yet I do not know what it is you feel towards me. You seem to be trusting, and you have done nothing to disprove that.” He paused. “I keep thinking of yesterday morning.”

“I told you - “

“I know what you said,” Thranduil interrupted. “I also saw the memory pass through your mind a few times as we drifted. I know we’ve both suffered great losses. I need to know if this is simply a product of that loss, or if you have other intentions.”

Bard rubbed the back of his neck, thinking for an uncomfortable amount of time. In a low voice he replied, “It’s only been ten days since we met, but I would be lying if I said I wasn’t thinking about you day and night. In fact, I’ve been actively pushing the thoughts from my mind.” He lightly huffed. He didn’t want to talk about this, but he owed Thranduil that much. “I’m so drawn to you. I don’t know what I’m feeling for you, but it’s strong.”

“We are compatible.”

Not really the word he would’ve used, but it wasn’t wrong.

“What about you?” Bard asked. “What about your intentions?”

Thranduil was thinking. For the first time since they met, he broke that stoic demeanor, and he looked genuinely distressed. In the dim light of the walkway, Bard could still see his skin turning pink. “I care about you, very deeply.”

Bard reached over and took Thranduil’s hand, and they finally made eye contact for the first time since he sat down. He smiled softly and said, “Whatever  _ this  _ is, we don’t need to figure it out right away. I enjoy your company in any form that takes.”

Thranduil breathed deeply and nodded. He gripped tighter to Bard’s hand.

“May I kiss you again?”

Bard felt his own face turning red. “I don’t see why not,” He said coolly.

They both leaned in and everything around them went silent. There was no hesitation or fear this time. The second their lips touched, he felt a tingle down his spine. Thranduil’s lips were so soft and smooth. Their kisses were slow, each one leaving him wanting  _ more _ .

He tasted so good; there were traces of mint on his breath. He smelled clean...Bard realised he was still sweaty and gross from earlier, and the embarrassment from that made him blush harder. He wanted to pull back, but Thranduil placed his hand on Bard’s neck and he nearly melted beneath his touch.

The vibration of the metal grate shook them from their trance. Thranduil pulled back first, briefly looking panicked. All the sounds of the room returned, and there were more footsteps. It was a few workers passing by, not really paying attention to them whatsoever. After they caught their breath, Thranduil rested his forehead on Bard’s.

“Would you like to come back to my room with me?”

Bard said yes, and they both got up. His legs were so stiff from sitting on the grate. It took him a few steps before they loosened up again. The two walked side by side back to Thranduil’s room. Their hands brushed up against each other, and though there were people walking about, they linked their fingers together. Nobody seemed to notice anyway.

Thranduil opened the door, and though his room had the exact same layout as his own, the aura was different. Everything was neat and tidy, versus Bard’s room which had stuff scattered everywhere and clothes on the floor. His bed was even made. It was those subtle differences that made it look and feel like an entirely different place.

The two ended up sitting down on Thranduil’s bed, and they talked a bit. He asked questions about Bard’s kids - what they were like, and really simple sorts of things. Bard asked similar things about Legolas and Tauriel. Though she wasn’t related, he seemed to admire her a lot. The conversation was kept light and simple. Trying to learn more about one another verbally instead of trying to put pieces together from the memories they shared.

Knowing all of someone’s memories was odd. He could recall things that never happened to him, but it was things he’d seen. Most of the memories he shared with his wife, he experienced with her...this was a different feeling. It was something to get used to, but it made their connection that much stronger.

They ended up laying down while talking, and Bard fell asleep curled up next to Thranduil with his head resting on his chest.


	6. Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh. Time really escaped me this month [taking an intensive summer course will do that xD]. This is the longest chapter so far, I really hope it was worth the wait!! Thanks for all the kudos so far, and all the comments! There's only one more chapter after this, and I'll try and get it done in the next week!

**January 2025**

Destruction had been the norm, but nothing quite like this.

One by one the other Shatterdomes were shut down. Peru was first, followed by Panama. Each one was shut down after their last attack - the Kaiju had been like clockwork, and they were now coming once a week. They kept a pattern, hitting the same places in the same order as before. Scientists couldn't understand why that was; they figured they were learning. Whatever the reason was, started with the places that had barely started their wall. People had doubts that the Pacific walls would keep out these monsters, with good reason.

Everyone had just watched Sydney get torn apart. They finished their Pacific wall in October, and it took three hits before the level four Kaiju broke through the barrier. There was already a panic across spreading across the room. The Kaiju kept getting stronger, and the United Nations shut down their best line of defense. It was clear from the moment the moment the Pacific Wall project began that they wouldn’t survive. It was just prolonging the inevitable. The human race was going to die out if they didn’t act soon.

Bard turned away from the screen, and he felt Thranduil’s hand clasp onto his. With each passing day, the two grew closer and closer. Their time spent together wasn’t unusual for pilots, but their general demeanor while they were around each other was noticeable. Whenever one moved, the other did as well - they were completely in sync, and they were close. Nobody really asked about it though. Most pilots were partners or related, so it was just another part of the job.

A few buildings were smashed by the colossal beast, and then hundreds of gasps swept the room. Australia only had one team left:  _ Smoke Ring _ , piloted by friends Bilbo and Gandalf. The Sydney Shatterdome was shut down after the wall was completed, and it was fortunate they stuck around. They were supposed to be in Hong Kong already.

Bard dismissed himself from watching before he saw the end of that battle. The team won, and it was no easy feat. He just couldn’t sit around and watch any longer. As every day passed, he felt the weight of humanity sitting on his shoulders, and the stress wasn’t only getting to him. It manifested in everyone differently; he was personally becoming avoidant. The exception was with Thranduil, so long as they avoided the ‘final battle’ topic.

The last two months had been rough, but he was glad to have someone who truly understood all that he had gone through. Bard’s children empathized with the loss, but the psychological fallout from being in battle was something he suffered with alone. It was a rarity for one pilot to survive, so finding really  _ anyone  _ on Earth who understood was a blessing. Thranduil was the best thing that ever happened to him, and Bard was sure that he felt the same way.

Bard ended up back in his room and he laid down on the bed. After about a half an hour, there was a small knock on the door before it opened up. Thranduil stepped inside and he looked rather upset. Without saying anything, he slumped down next to Bard and let out a distressed sigh.

“Are you alright?” Bard asked, pushing some of the blond hair out of his face.

Thranduil’s good eye just stared deep into the pillow. Half muffled, he said, “They want my son to join us during the next mission.”

It took a moment for him to compute what he meant. “I’m so sorry.”

This was one connection Bard couldn’t empathize with - his children were too young to enlist. While Legolas and Tauriel had proven themselves to be formidable, they both knew this mission was different. Thorin had spoken with them both on the potential scenarios, and all of them were...dismal. It was one thing going out to battle a regular Kaiju, and another thing entirely to attempt to wipe out all of them at once. It was a suicide mission, to say the least. None of the theories were set in stone yet, but the science team were waiting to put everything together until the last team arrived.

Truthfully, they needed all the help they could get. This wasn’t how he envisioned it, though.

“C'mere,” Bard said, motioning for Thranduil to come closer. He reluctantly sat himself upright and then leaned his head on Bard’s chest. He wrapped both his arms around Thranduil and shut his eyes. “We’ll get through this. We all will.”

“Wishful thinking,” Thranduil said quietly.

“Someone has to be hopeful. Without it, what are we really fighting for?”

He sighed again. “I suppose you’re right.”

They lay together quietly. Bard waited for Thranduil to continue talking about his son, though he wasn’t disappointed when it didn’t happen. He found it comforting that Thranduil came to him when he was distressed. He wasn’t sure what to call their relationship, but their trust was nearly unbreakable. However, there were still emotional boundaries that both of them respected. Being inside someone’s head meant knowing all their memories and their feelings; however,  _ asking  _ how the person felt was another. They were working on it. For the time being, they found comfort in each other’s presence.

\-- --

The following evening, the pilots all gathered in a conference room. There were five teams total that would be going to the breach, fighting the Kaiju directly. Three teams had already been stationed at Hong Kong since November:  _ Durin’s Thunder _ ,  _ Black Arrow _ , and the recommissioned team  _ Dual Daggers _ . Legolas and Tauriel sat across the table from Thranduil; neither were making eye contact with him. Thranduil sat so his left eye was facing them, so he couldn’t even see them out of the corner of his eye. Bard was uncomfortable, but no one else seemed to notice the tension.

One of the new teams was  _ Moria’s Might _ from Peru. Pilots Dwalin and Balin were brothers, and not too distant ancestors of ore miners from the Andes Mountains. Dwalin was incredibly outspoken and aggressive, and he seemed to enjoy picking fights with people. Balin was quite a bit older and wiser; before it was shut down, he was the Marshal of the Peru Shatterdome. The two of them arrived mid-December, so they had plenty of time to get settled.

_ Smoke Ring _ was the latest arrival. Bilbo and Gandalf had only just arrived hours before, and hadn’t time to settle in before they were summoned to the meeting. They both looked so tired, from either the travel or the previous day’s Kaiju attack. Gandalf was a name that most people knew - not only was he the oldest ranger, but he still used a Mark I Jaeger. Bilbo was his latest partner out of three. The others were still alive, they simply retired from the stress. No one really knew what drove the old man to continue fighting, but he did and the world was thankful for it.

Thorin was the last to arrive with the two scientists on the base. Radagast was the first; he’s a bit eccentric. He really loved Kaiju and he was always so thrilled when he made new discoveries about them. Most of the current information regarding Kaiju came from him. Elrond was the second scientist. He was much better with facts than theories, and was an incredible statistician. All of the models used to predict attacks were created by him. They were the best individually; whether or not they worked well together remained to be seen.

“According to my calculations, we should be seeing another attack in four days time. This is two days sooner than usual, and if my predictions are correct, we will be seeing a double event. For the first time in twelve years, two Kaiju will emerge from the breach and this will be our time to act,” Elrond described. Though he was speaking about the inevitable destruction of humanity, his voice was melodic and calming.

Dwalin spoke up first, “Two Kaiju are like nothing to us. We are the survivors, the best of the best. There’s nothing we can’t handle.”

He sounded so sure of himself, though his brother Balin followed, “It’s true we are all formidable warriors. However, none of us here have taken on two at once. As our defenses fall, I don’t doubt that their offence will continue to rise.”

“Balin is right,” Radagast said, “Each Kaiju continues to get stronger as they come through the breach. Whoever they fight against has been the variable factor, not their strength level.”

“Weaker Jaegers mean more destruction,” Bard concluded the thought.

“Precisely.” Thorin said. “Destruction we, globally, can no longer afford to suffer. For years we have fought off the Kaiju and continuing our lives as if nothing is wrong. The UN believes that by building a Pacific Wall, we will be able to keep their attacks at bay. Yesterday was proof that is not so. We cannot remain being ignorant to the fact we are at risk of being wiped out, and we have funding for one more strike, attempting to attack the breach directly.”

“What will be different now, versus our first attempt?” Thranduil asked. It was a valid question. A few years back, there was another attack on the breach and nothing happened. Bard, personally, was skeptical that a second strike would work if they approached it the same way. In their preliminary discussions, the same conclusions were being made - that a nuclear attack directly on the opening would stop the attacks. Hopefully they would have something better to provide now that the two best scientists were on the case.

Bard noticed that Thorin stepped backwards into a shadow, his face being hidden before Elrond took the lead: “I know in the past we tried attacking the breach. We attempted a nuclear attack, to no avail. However, it was not open during that time. My theories suggest that if we are to attack once more, the precise time would require us to be waiting at the breach at the time of the double event. When the Kaiju are coming through, we will have a chance to drop in another bomb and seal off the passageway for good.”

“I have personally coordinated the teams to best work to our advantage.  _ Durin’s Thunder _ will be carrying the bomb. It’s the newest Jaeger, and can bear the most weight. Our largest nuclear warhead will be attached to it, to ensure that the most damage will be dealt.  _ Moria’s Might _ shall serve as a backup, along with  _ Smoke Ring _ to fend off the Kaiju.  _ Black Arrow _ will stay on the coast to keep defense, should either of the Kaiju get through. A second warhead will be attached to  _ Dual Daggers _ \- “

Thranduil stood immediately. “ _ Switch us, _ ” He demanded.

“Father,” Legolas stood.

“The Black Arrow is a Mark III Jaeger, powered by nuclear technology,” Thranduil recited, “We don’t need the extra attachment and it can be activated remotely.  _ Switch our teams _ .”

No one wanted to say anything, until Bard stood up moments later. “I agree with Thranduil. Having three teams not weighted down by armaments is more useful to us than having only two. With two strong Kaiju defending, we need all the help we can get.”

“I’m not afraid to fight them,” Legolas said, interrupting Elrond who was about to speak again.

“It’s not about fear,” Bard said, “It’s about keeping as many of us alive as possible.”

Legolas and Thranduil were staring each other down, Bard could only imagine what silent conversation they were having. He looked down at Kili and Fili, who still weren’t even acknowledging Thorin. The two families in the room were at such unrest that everyone else in the room could feel it. Dwalin and Balin may have even felt something similar to each other; a desire to keep the other protected at all cost. Bard felt that for his children, yet none of them were rangers.

Bard was trying to read the room, but his focus was so clouded by worry for Thranduil. It was Thorin who dismissed everyone first, asking for the three of them to stick around. Tauriel stayed in her seat while the other six people left. Though Legolas was the focus, Bard personally knew how much she meant to him.

“Don’t you dare undermine my choices in front of the others,” Thorin said as soon as the door shut.

“Your choice? You would have me sit back while my son fights a battle you know we are better prepared for.”

“We have an undefeated score of five Kaiju downed. That’s four more than you and Bard,” Legolas spat.

“Gentlemen, please. Comparing death counts is meaningless,” Tauriel said from her seat. “Having another agile Jaeger fighting at the source makes more sense than trying to make a point.”

Bard and Tauriel looked to Thorin while the father and son still stared each other down. After ten seconds, Thorin pushed his fist into the table. “Fine. Make the switch.”

Legolas stormed out immediately, followed by Tauriel who was visibly calmer. Bard also made his leave, hoping to be followed by Thranduil, but he stayed behind. He stopped outside the door, hearing the two of them whispering.

_ “I know how it feels not to want your family to charge into battle. I don’t want my nephews down there any more than you want your son to be.” _

_ “You do not get to tell me how I feel, Thorin. You haven’t faced the same loss as I have. You haven’t been torn apart from the inside out, watching the person you love die.” _

_ “This isn’t a competition. I watched my father destroy himself because he couldn’t handle the pressure of being a pilot. Your wife was killed, my father killed himself.” _

A couple people passed in front of the conference room, and their conversation quieted. Bard couldn’t make out what they were saying anymore, but he still stayed put. After about five minutes, Thranduil walked out, his good eye was a bit red.

“How much of that did you hear?”

Bard shrugged. “Only the beginning, and then I stopped listening. Are you going to be all right?”

Thranduil clenched his jaw and said, “When this is all over, yes.”

\-- --

They had three days to prepare. Tensions were at their peak, and nobody could blame any of the pilots for acting out or for any outbursts of frustration. They had so much at stake. Thranduil nearly snapped at Legolas the following evening. Bard brought him back to his room to let him calm down. He was standing in a corner as Thranduil slowly paced around the room, his fingers pressed up against his temples.

“Thran, we need to talk about this.”

“We have nothing to discuss. This doesn’t concern you.”

“Please, don’t shut me out,” Bard said, stepping forward. “I know you want to protect him, but he’s a good pilot. He knows what he’s doing. It’s alright to be worried...I promise you won’t lose him.”

Thranduil stopped pacing. “How can you be so sure?”

“Because we’ll be there at the breach. We’ll put an end to all this, once and for all.”

Thranduil stepped across his room and sat down at the small desk, leaning on his knees. “You’re so sure of everything.”

“No, not everything.” Bard said. He walked over and knelt down in front of Thranduil, holding his hands. “If we lose our families but save the world, it’s a sacrifice we have to make. There’s billions of people counting on us. Whatever happens, we’re in this together.  We have to keep fighting until the very end, no matter what the cost.”

Thranduil leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Bard’s. He lifted his hand and placed it on Bard’s jawline. “At the end of all things, there’s no place I’d rather be than with you. I love you so much.” 

Those five words sounded so  _ pure _ coming from Thranduil’s mouth. Bard shut his eyes and his heart ached in his chest. The world around him grinded to a halt as if they were the only two left in existence. He thought about all their passing glances, the small smiles. Stealing kisses in a shadowy corner. Sleeping soundly for the first time in years next to him. He didn’t want to admit his feelings for such a long time - he thought he would feel guilty, but he wasn’t. 

  
“I love you, too.”


	7. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this!! I really do appreciate all the comments and kudos [even if I forget to respond to them ;-;]
> 
> This took me so much longer than I anticipated, and I do apologise for that. I really hope this was worth the wait!! I am incredibly pleased with how it turned out, and this is actually much better than my original draft. [in case you weren't sure, my original ending was eaten by my comp - this one is so much more in depth.]
> 
> Compared to my other chapters, this could have been split up into two. However, there wasn't really a good break anywhere, so it's all in one. I really hope you all enjoy the final chapter <3

_8:00AM_

The final morning.

For about an hour, it was eerily quiet. If predictions were correct, the breach would be opening sometime in the afternoon, so people were catching up on their sleep...potentially their last one.

Bard’s children were sound asleep. Tilda and Sigrid were both curled up under both his arms, and Bain was propped up against the wall at the foot of his bed. It wasn’t a very large bed, but none of them seemed to care. His chest ached. He knew he should get up, but he didn’t want to disturb his children. He wanted them to be at peace for a little while longer. Once they were up, they would be experiencing what could be the worst day of their life. Laying with the three of them surrounding him, he felt so incredibly guilty. It was his job to go out, sure, but they were his life.

Their moment of peace didn’t last forever. Once the footsteps outside were too loud to ignore, the three woke. They smiled at him, and it burned behind his eyes.

_10:00AM_

The pilots were all assembled in the preparation room. They were all getting their gear on, none of them exchanged words, except when they needed to pass by each other. There was little eye contact between all of them, but that didn’t stop Bard from looking around at his teammates. The older men looked so tired and worn out, and the youngest of the bunch looked frightened. Kili and Fili knew that they would have a giant bomb strapped to their backs, of course they were panicked and they had every right to be. This wasn’t a mission for the faint of heart. It was just so sad to see two men so young be put up for sacrifice.

Bard held his helmet in his hands, looking at his own reflection. He appeared just as worn out as the rest, but he knew there was still fight in him. There was fight in all of them, and they couldn’t afford to have one person giving half their best.

In his reflection, he saw Thranduil over his shoulder. He turned to look at him, and without saying a word, the blond man bowed his head. He still acted as if nobody knew, but this wasn’t the time or place to start spouting their affection for one another from the rooftops. [Also, neither of them wanted to consider that may be their last time to do so.]

Thorin stepped into the room, and he quietly asked they all meet him in the hangar. The small crowd of ten walked solemnly in a group down the few corridors to the hangar. People stopped and stared in, what appeared to be, reverence. A strange aura was emitting from the workers at the base. In the past, it would have been admiration and adoration. Now it was mostly sorrow...and hope.

As the five teams gathered at the foot of one of the Jaegers, Thorin stood up above the crowd. Everyone in the hangar watched attentively, waiting for him to say something. The room was silent enough, they could hear a pin fall.

“Today...we stand at the edge of all hope. At the end of humanity as we know it. We are the sons and daughters of the world, who has given us one last chance to fight back. We will reclaim our home from these monsters from another world. I have no right to ask this of any of you, but at the end of all things, I ask that we fight. _One last time_.”

Everyone erupted into loud applause and cheering, except for the pilots. His speech wasn’t for them, but for the poor souls who had to sit back and pray. They weren’t the ones doing the fighting, but they still had to feel part of the world. Thorin stepped down and one by one began shaking the hands of the ten _saviors_ , whispering ‘thank you for your service’, as if they would never hear those words again.

As the rest of the workers of the Shatterdome went back to making their final preparations, the pilots all gathered in a circle to discuss their plans.

“Dwalin and I will lead,” Balin began, “If our information is correct, at least one Kaiju will already be emerging from the breach. Our Jaeger is equipped with a weapon that gives off electricity, even underwater. We can try and take it out quickly, while the rest of you make your way. Kili and Fili will need to stay far behind us - we aren’t sure the true distance of the surge. The last thing we want is to short circuit everyone the second it goes off.”

“Gandalf and I will follow. The priority is protection, and it will be much more useful to have two of us attacking the first wave than one.”

“Indeed. Our Jaeger may be a first generation, but it still packs a powerful punch. Plus we still have a few tricks up our sleeve, isn’t that right Bilbo?” They smiled at one another.

Thranduil stepped forward, “In that case, we will be third in line. As Mister Baggins mentioned, protection is our priority. Our Jaeger is only a backup in case the bomb fails.”

“And what do you suppose _we_ do?” Legolas gestured to Tauriel, his voice full of spite and anger.

“Stay above the water protecting the coast. If we need you, we should know before we even get to the breach,” Balin said. He didn’t seem to get the familial tension - or if he did, he understood that a neutral response would lead to the least amount of aggression.

Bard stepped forward, “No matter what we do, we have to stick together. Not all of us are used to working in pairs, and a five-Jaeger mission hasn’t been seen before. We need to be in communication at all times, or else we will fail. The stakes are too high for any of us to let this all go to our heads.”

With their battle plan solidified and everyone in agreement, they dispersed to watch over the building of their Jaegers. They were down to the last few minutes before preparation to launch. The Jaegers were lighting up and the lifts were coming down to bring the pilots up top.

Bard watched Kili and Fili quietly talking and he realised they didn't say a word during their meeting. The only thing they did was agree at the end. He quietly dismissed himself to Thranduil and headed over. He wanted to wish them well before the fight - however, he was intercepted.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and shoved him up against the nearby wall. Bard flinched, thinking a punch would follow because standing before him was Legolas. His presence was aggressive, but his eyes looked sad. The sound echoed a short distance, drawing the attention of only a few people nearby.

“I don't know who you are or what your angle is, but that's my father.” Legolas clenched his fist and pressed Bard’s shoulder further into the wall. Bard held his breath, waiting for the young man to act. He looked so conflicted and bared his teeth as he growled. “Promise me. Promise me you will keep him safe.”

Bard glanced over Legolas’s shoulder and saw Thranduil standing at the ready. Bard placed a hand carefully on his shoulder, moving forward a bit. Legolas’s arm collapsed to his side. They both knew he couldn't make that promise.

“I will die trying.”

The response, while not the response he probably wanted, seemed to be satisfactory. He meant it, and that’s what mattered.

“ _Legolas_ ,” Thranduil called out.

He backed up and they shared a look. They bowed their heads to one another, Bard saw them make a hand gesture before Legolas walked off.

The siren sounded before he had time to talk with the two young ones.

\-- --

_12:00PM_

One by one the Jaegers dropped into the water, carried out to the coast near Guam. The first one down was _Moria’s Might_ , who led the charge. _Smoke Ring_ , _Black Arrow_ , and _Durin’s Thunder_ followed in succession. There were news helicopters flying all around, trying to get a last glimpse of the mighty machines before they dropped down to the base of the ocean. The last to be dropped down was _Dual Daggers_ , who would be defending the coast. In the near future, they would hear if the team was needed.

As the four giants walked in a line, they were soon submerged by the ocean. Bard had never been this far out before. There were hundreds of miles before them of just vast black, cold water. They would be going down to the very bottom, where two tectonic plates rock back and forth against each other. The deepest part of the ocean. The Jaegers were built to keep their heads from exploding from the pressure. He could still feel his head getting a little woozy when they passed the first threshold.

“Alright, everyone - this is it,” They heard over their comm devices. “The Kaiju are coming through.”

They were still about a mile from the drop. The red, boiling breach was the only illumination in the dark depths. It lit up brighter as it opened, and there was a small let-up of the pressure that could be felt even that far away as the dimensions collided.

The double event happened simultaneously, but they didn’t see the monsters coming up over the edge. There was some radio silence from the Shatterdome and a couple minutes later they relayed, “It looks like they’re just...guarding the breach.”

It was, so far, unusual behavior. Normally, the Kaiju took an offensive front and barrelled through everything in their path. The strongest ones yet coming through and standing watch wasn’t a very good sign...not good at all. Bard and Thranduil glanced over at each other, sharing the thought: “ _Ah fuck._ ”

“ _Dual Daggers_ , it looks like we will need you after all. Start your pursuit as soon as possible. The rest of you, hold them off as best you can until _Durin’s Thunder_ can get to the breach,” Thorin called out from the base.

“Aye, sir,” Tauriel and Legolas responded in unison.

Bard felt his chest ache as they walked forward.

“Are you alright, Bard?” Thranduil asked.

He gulped. “Nerves.”

“We can’t afford to be afraid now. We need to stay focused.”

Bard knew that - he _was_ focused, all things considered. He just couldn’t believe how close they were. How this was truly the final battle - the one that would determine the fate of humanity and the world as they knew it. He fought the first level four and it got his wife killed. He wasn’t about to lose fighting against the last. There was too much at stake. His brow crinkled, and a new sense of determination overcame him. Thranduil could feel it, too. They were moving just a bit faster towards the cliffside that would drop them the remaining few miles to the breach.

 _Moria’s Might_ dropped out of sight first, then _Smoke Ring_ . _Black Arrow_ was approaching the cliffside, and they didn’t bother bending over to see just how far they were going. It was better to be blissfully ignorant as they stepped over the edge. The water pressure around them made the mechanics whine as the valves and tubes were trying not to explode. The descent was slower than expected, but they were also working against buoyancy versus gravity. Bard caught a glimpse of a light flashing from beneath them.

“You ready, lads?” Dwalin called out. The attack was beginning. He prayed to every God that their plan would work.

A giant beam of electricity blasted forth from both arms of the Jaeger. It sparked and fizzled in the water surrounding the beam, and their suit was getting a small jolt as they moved forward. Once the beam stopped, the Kaiju was either unbothered or just didn’t care about half of its face melting off in the heat of the blast. Both Kaiju were now roaring and charging towards the two Jaegers that had already landed.

They gracefully landed on the rocky plate. Being directly on a fault line was surreal - they could literally feel the ground shifting beneath them. They regained their footing and immediately charged forwards into battle. These Kaiju were much bigger than the level four’s they faced back in November - there was probably a twenty percent size difference. Hong Kong was still sending over whatever information they were gathering about the power levels, but they were obviously considerably stronger.

Just as they rushed forward, they watched _Smoke Ring_ get knocked back towards them.

“Hold on,” Thranduil called out. The two planted themselves firmly on the rock and outstretched their hands. They braced as the other team crashed into them, pushing them back down onto the ground.

“Thank you, _Black Arrow_. Let’s get the untouched one,” Bilbo said.

“Aye, right behind you,” Bard replied.

The two teams charged forwards. _Moria’s Might_ seemed to be doing just fine against the Kaiju they blasted only minutes before. They had it locked onto the ground, and they were doing direct blasts directly into the opening they made. Truly, monsters of this magnitude couldn’t be that easy to down on one’s own. But unless they called out for help, they still focused on the second. Besides, Kili and Fili should be dropping down any second.

The pilots kept turning their global mics off - one would think that if you were connected directly to someone else's brain, they would just send thoughts. However, being crushed by quintillions of gallons of water did make proper thought processing a bit difficult. Regardless, with the global discussion off, they weren’t anticipating _Smoke Ring’s_ next move.

A white hot flare erupted from the Jaeger in front of them. It burned brightly, as if they were standing directly in front of the sun. Bard shut his eyes at the sight, so he didn’t see what happened - only the aftermath. The Kaiju wasn’t as severely damaged as the other, but it appeared to be blinded. Be it permanent or temporary, they still acted quickly. In the same fashion as before, the right arm opened up into a giant crossbow. Thranduil reached back and grabbed one of the arrow missiles, and the two pilots locked it into place.

“Ready?” Bard paused, waiting for an opening. “Now!”

The arrow torpedoed through the heavy water. The Kaiju was still thrashing about in pain and they lined up their Jaeger to shoot directly into its open mouth. It’s pained chomp set off the missile immediately, blasting it’s head to bits. Whatever Smoke Ring did weakened it _considerably_.

“Great job, you two!” Thorin called out over the comms. They figured they meant the teams - they definitely couldn’t have done that alone.

“Gandalf,” Thranduil asked, “What exactly did you do to it?”

A bit of laughing from the old man came through first before he replied, “Magnesium. The only element to burn underwater.”

Bard wondered how much power that took underwater, and if they could use it again if needed. The two turned their Jaeger to face the remaining enemy, still being battled by _Moria’s Might_ and _Durin’s Thunder_ , who had finally joined the fray.

This one was much hardier than the last, but everyone needed to let their Jaegers recharge. Using their most powerful attacks so early on meant that they had to use their simple weapons. Plasma cannons and good old fisticuffs. They were all firing towards the monster, trying to avoid being grabbed. It was harder for the machines to get away underwater - they lacked the natural mobility that their alien foes had.

After a solid ten minutes, the Kaiju finally went down. It took all of them to work together before it sat in pieces on the ocean floor. There were some cheering coming through from the Shatterdome over the global comms. The last thing to do was set off the warhead and hopefully close the breach once and for all. Thranduil seemed to be relieved that Legolas and Tauriel hadn’t arrived yet - they didn’t see battle.

“Alright, let’s launch that missile -” Thorin’s voice cut off.

There was a lot of white noise and squabbling on the other side. As the global comms were full of static and shouting, the plates beneath the four began to shift again. The quake nearly knocked all four of them down.

“What was that?”

The static fizzled in and out until words were coming through. This time, Radagast was speaking, “Hello, can you all hear me, hello?” A few of the pilots ad libbed ‘yes’. “Listen to me, you cannot drop that bomb into the breach! Do you hear me? You _cannot_ drop it in!”

“Wait, why not?” Kili’s voice rang through.

“The breach is only coded to Kaiju DNA. It won’t let anything pass that it doesn’t recognize. If you try drop in, it will bounce back off just as it always has before,” Elrond explained, in a much calmer tone.

“What d’you suppose we do?” Dwalin asked.

“You have to make the breach believe you are a Kaiju!” Radagast said. “Try - try using one of the carcasses and then jump through to the other side. There should be enough time to let the emergency pods through before it closes up again.”

The first Kaiju was still mostly in-tact and lying nearby the _Black Arrow_. The two stepped over to it and lifted up the body, dragging it back to the others. “You heard the man. We haven’t a moment to lose,” Bard said.

As the last words escaped his mouth, the ground shook again. A red and orange flash came from the breach. Something else was coming through.

“ _I don’t believe it…_ ” Thorin’s voice came over the comms again. “It’s a level five Kaiju. The first ever.”

Bard and Thranduil looked at each other, and then out to the other Jaegers standing nearby. The ground shook once more and they dropped the carcass. The four teams ran from the breach as it moved and flashed with activity. A loud crash came from below and ripping through the universe came a gargantuan beast, almost twice the size of the dead Kaiju on the ground before them.

“Get down!” Bard shouted as they knelt down, barely avoiding getting kicked.

The colossal monster swam up above the breach, then stared down at the teams below and let out a mighty roar. The reverberations against the water shook everything around them. Everyone immediately went to spring into action, but they couldn’t swim upwards. Those with charged plasma cannons began firing up at the creature. It seemed completely unfazed by their efforts and they knew that was a terrible sign.

The Kaiju, still not caring about the blasts, lifted its head up towards the water’s surface. Spouts of energy began forming in front of its mouth - a huge white and blue ball was created right before their eyes. As the size grew to nearly a fifth of the size of the monster, the four realised they were _all_ it’s first target. Shouting across the comms had everyone attempting to flee from this...but to no avail.

Everyone was hit by this blast and it briefly short circuited the Black Arrow. Fortunately, they were able to quickly reroute energy until the Jaeger was stable again. The other teams seemed to be having similar problems, but they weren’t all equipped with a nuclear core as they were. The monster began a bull rush motion towards the ocean floor. The crossbow was still out and if the others were still struggling, felt like their only way to buy them time.

They only had a few arrows total, and Bard truly hoped they wouldn’t need all of them. Their Jaeger seemed to be the target, being the only one standing, and within a few seconds had the missile loaded and pointing directly at the Kaiju. Just as it was nearing point blank range, a blue flash caught the corner of his eye, and the mechanical head turned to see a Jaeger flying through the air. _Dual Daggers_ had arrived.

With both of its large, thin swords drawn, Legolas and Tauriel had stabbed directly into its neck. The impact in general knocked the Kaiju off course and sent both of them flying directly into the walls of the trench.

This didn’t keep the creature down for long as it shook the machine off with ease. It landed on one of the stalagmites, and immediately the Kaiju began charging towards the group again. It was fortunate they showed up when they did, because it gave the others time to get themselves back on track.

“ _Durin’s Thunder_ , make your way to the breach. Everyone else, keep your eyes on the Kaiju - we’ll cover you as best we can,” Balin said.

“Yessir,” Kili and Fili said in unison.

“So long as the Kaiju stays near the ground, we should be able to fight it off,” Bard said aloud. It was wishful thinking, at best.

 _Black Arrow_ and _Smoke Ring_ switched back to their plasma cannons. _Moria’s Might_ drew a large warhammer, and while its reach went far, it was horrible against the water’s resistance. Bladed weaponry could cut through the water, but the giant hammer was proving ineffective. The Kaiju saw this as an opening and used its giant claws to block one of their attacks and crush the Jaeger into the ground.

“Balin, Dwalin!” Thorin shouted over the mic.

Not even five minutes into the fight and they were already down one team. A few seconds passed before they responded, “Aye, we’re alright.”

As the Kaiju knocked them down, it took notice of Kili and Fili heading towards the breach. With another charge, it crashed directly into them, knocking them prone on their back. It planted itself on the ground and lifted one of its claws. Just before the monster could do any more damage, another white flash illuminated the area. A loud shriek came from the Kaiju as it was blinded by the blast from _Smoke Ring_.

The light dimmed to nothing, leaving the Kaiju still writhing in pain. It’s skin sizzled; burned flakes were floating up towards the water’s surface. The burned area was large and on the bottom of its face - if they had any hope of destroying it, they all had to hit the same area. Someone else seemed to have a similar thought, because a barrage of ranged attacks came from out of sight. Bard and Thranduil began shooting as they ran through the water towards the Kaiju.

However, their tactics were no match for this level five. Kaiju were intelligent creatures - they didn’t know how, but they were. The scientists neglected to tell them that they were all part of a hivemind, so anything that previous Kaiju fought against, each new one would see and learn from mistakes.

The Kaiju started charging another beam. The four teams quickly moved to try and find a place to hide, to avoid the attack.

However, _Durin’s Thunder_ hadn’t seen the beam. They were still trying to sneak past towards the breach. What they hadn’t realised was that the Kaiju planted itself on the ground, right on top of the Kaiju carcass; so when they tried to lift it, they were caught. With a swift push with its gigantic tail, they were knocked forward. It lifted its claw and stomped down hard on their chest. It’s nails dug deep into the metal, and didn’t even break its concentration on the beam.

“ _Oh god_ ,” One of the brother’s said.

They tried wriggling away, but the Kaiju only stomped down harder.

“Kili! Fili!” _Thorin._

The four teams had run back because of the charging attack - they hadn’t expected this.

“Why is the countdown starting?” Fili asked.

“We didn’t push anything. It’s still attached to us!” Kili responded.

“The Kaiju must have short circuited something!”

“Eject it, eject it!”

“It’s stuck! We’re pinned to i!”

“Get in the pods, now!” Thorin shouted.

“We...we won’t make it in time…” Fili’s voice broke.

Everything went silent and still. Even the noise of the Kaiju charging its weapon seemed to be drowned out.

“Everyone, stay back. Stay hidden.” Kili said, his voice shaking.

10.

9.

“Thorin…”

8.

7.

6.

“Tell our mother…”

5.

“We love her.”

4.

“This is for her.”

3.

“This is for you.”

2.

“This is for humanity.”

1.

\-- --

It felt like entire earth shook. A huge ball of fire erupted from their Jaeger. All the water in the direct area was pushed up and out, creating a large bubble at the bottom of the ocean. The blast was so loud it drowned out the shouts from Thorin over the comms. Those were his nephews.

Through the drift, Bard could feel Thranduil’s worry and distress, wondering where his son was. They both were holding back memories, trying to keep in sync with one another. They couldn’t let their past creep now - they were so close to the end.

Just as quickly as the blast went out, all of the water came crashing back in. They were pushed from their hiding spot back towards the breach, and they were floating up towards the top of the trench. As they were floating up, they saw a red, searing hot carcass floating. The Kaiju was clearly dead - but still managed to have something left after surviving a point blank nuclear blast.

The two switched on their rockets and used them to propel themselves towards the floating carcass, which by the time they got to it was just a charred body. They were up near the top of the trench, and they had an aerial view of everything below. One by one, they saw lights of three other Jaegers emerge and stare up at them.

“Legolas?” Thranduil said.

“We’re alright.”

Bard felt relief coming from Thranduil, and truthfully he was relieved as well.

“We have what’s left of the Kaiju. We’re hoping it’s enough to get through and end this once and for all.”

They turned in the water and their rockets pushed them down towards the breach. As they moved forward, the breach started making dull flashes, as if it were trying to do something. The closer they got, the more it moved around.

_Please let this work._

They were now only thirty feet above the breach, and it took some persuading, but it was finally opening. They pushed as much energy into the rockets as possible to move faster. They couldn’t risk the carcass going through and them not be allowed with it.

There was another bright flash of light as they approached the threshold - and as soon as the light dimmed, they realised they had made it. They passed through! The comms were now silent. Their signals, understandably, couldn’t pass through dimensions. They found themselves in a rather long canal, and they kept holding onto the Kaiju as they traveled down. They turned off their rockets, as there was a force pulling them down - possibly something inside the canal.

A giant hole opened at the other end, where they gently passed through. On the other side was the alien world that had been giving them so much trouble. They finally let go of the carcass and it kept falling down through the water. Dozens of Kaiju were formed on small platforms, but not as if they were ready to attack. They were simply watching.

The two began flipping switches. They only had two minutes or so before they would be trapped on the other side.

_Nuclear override commencing._

“One of us has to flip the manual override.”

Without thinking, Bard said, “I’ll do it.”

Thranduil’s head swiftly turned towards him. As Bard started thinking about his wife, and his eyes went sad. He nodded in understanding.

“Would this really be letting her go?”

“Fighting the Kaiju was something we did together,” He said as he began unlatching himself from the drift cables. “In this very Jaeger she died. I don’t want to let her go, but I want to move on.”

He stepped out onto the platform just as Thranduil pushed the switch for his pod to activate.

“I want to move on with you.”

Thranduil didn’t get a chance to respond before the emergency systems took over. Bard had a minute now to throw the switch and get back to his pod. He rushed over and lifted up a panel and pushed a couple buttons, which released something in the ground. He picked up the metal plate and tossed it to the side, and underneath was a lever. He gripped onto it tightly, and it took all of his strength to turn it - once it locked into place, he pushed it down. The screens were now flashing red, with a countdown to explosion.

He quickly stepped back and connected himself back to the system. He pushed the buttons that would activate his emergency pod and within seconds he was shot out of the top towards the opening.

It was barely open as he passed through, and through the top, he couldn’t see Thranduil. The pressure from rising so quickly was getting to his head, and he started seeing large black spots in his vision before he blacked out entirely.

“ _Bard, wake up._ ”

The next thing he felt were hands on his chest, and water dripping on his face. His eyes fluttered open to see Thranduil staring down at him with the most worried expression. He slowly leaned up on his elbows, still in the pod.

“You did it. The breach was sealed.”

He felt his heart ache. He placed his hand on Thranduil’s face. In a quick motion, he leaned his head in and planted a kiss on his lips. There was no hesitation from Thranduil as he leaned into Bard.

Bard was so overwhelmed, he felt tears forming in his eyes. He pulled his head back only to see Thranduil’s eye had already let a few tears pass down his cheeks. With his thumb, he wiped them away.

“No, we did it. Together.”


End file.
